


Sleepovers Are For Heroes, Too

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lancer ran straight into the biggest mountain of blankets, burrowing deep down under them until the blankets stopped moving and Lancer was nowhere to be seen.The rest of them stepped into the room, Susie going for the DVDs and Kris eyeing the candy bowls. Ralsei felt his ear twitch as he surveyed the chaos surrounding them.“Lancer, are you sure this is a good idea?”“Yep!” he called from somewhere.“And the king said this was okay?”“Nope!”While taking a quick break from hero-ing in Lancer's room, the team decides to throw a sleepover party. Lancer is ecstatic, Susie is kinda nice, Ralsei is conflicted, and Kris is no help.





	Sleepovers Are For Heroes, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemyofperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/gifts).



“Ta-da!” Lancer threw open the door to his room with a flourish. Piles of blankets were covering the floor, and Ralsei could spot bowls overflowing with candy and popcorn on the bed. Some DVDs were shoved into a corner of the room next to the TV.

Lancer ran straight into the biggest mountain of blankets, burrowing deep down under them until the blankets stopped moving and Lancer was nowhere to be seen.

The rest of them stepped into the room, Susie going for the DVDs and Kris eyeing the candy bowls. Ralsei felt his ear twitch as he surveyed the chaos surrounding them.

“Lancer, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yep!” he called from somewhere.

“And the king said this was okay?”

“Nope!”

In that moment, Susie dove head first onto the blanket mountain.

“This is a good idea, Lancer,” she said, a note of happiness creeping into her otherwise gruff tone.

“Yep!” he called again. Ralsei still had no idea where he was.

“A-are you sure we should be having a sleepover right now? I mean, someone could come by and try to throw us back in jail any minute now.”

Finally, Lancer peeked his head out from under one of the beds, though Ralsei had no idea how he got there.

“Oh, c’mon, Ralsei! Surely we have time for one little movie?”

Ralsei looked between Lancer and Susie’s eager faces and felt cornered. He turned to Kris for advice, but they were still licking the moss from their fingers. Then Kris reached his newly-licked hand deep into the candy bowl. Ralsei winced, looking around the room for any other kind of support.

They were supposed to be _heroes._ The were supposed to be fighting to fulfill the prophecy. They didn’t have time to have a sleepover.

But then Ralsei’s gaze lingered on the candy and he smelled the warm, buttery scent of popcorn.

“I…I suppose one movie wouldn’t hurt.”

Everyone cheered, and the noise only made Ralsei anxious about the guards for a second. Then he joined everyone else by the TV, ready to throw in his own opinion on what to watch first.

They were supposed to be _heroes,_ but they were also _friends._ And Ralsei was more than happy to spend time with his friends.

The Fountain of Darkness would still be there in the morning, though Ralsei would definitely make sure the popcorn _wasn’t._


End file.
